FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to modular houses, commercial buildings and structures, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing folding modular structures, whereby three modular units, all approximately the same size, are constructed by building structural panels without interim joints, of the full width and length of the structure, and using a hinging and folding process creating a single, transportable primary module which unfolds directly on level ground or on a prepared foundation at the job site. The slab floor is built in the factory and becomes an integral foundation portion of the structure. Accordingly, no forming or pouring of concrete is required at the job site, as is necessitated when conventionally constructing a building on a concrete slab, and no digging and pouring concrete of foundations, beams or building piers for a crawl space building is required. All of this time and expense is eliminated, as only a level area the size of the structure is needed, because the factory-built slab foundation rests directly on the ground. Delays due to bad weather are therefore practically eliminated.
Construction of the modular structure of this invention begins with factory construction of a transportable primary module. The slab floor foundation section of the primary module is first constructed by placing a plastic or paper sheet equal to the size of the module, with a 1"=1" (full) scale floor plan printed on the downward side of a suitable surface, such as a rectangular, table-like structure or platform of selected size. A vinyl sheet floor covering or carpet equal to the width and length of the module is placed on the flooring, with the finished side placed downward. A single piece or multiple pieces of subfloor, such as 4 foot plywood sheets, are adjacently placed on the backside of the surface of the vinyl floor covering or carpet, which is then anchored by a rectangular structural frame, which frame is then mounted on the subfloor atop the perimeter of the module. The plumbing and electrical wiring are then added. Next, structural foam insulation is deposited evenly over the entire subfloor, covering the plumbing and wiring, a vinyl vapor barrier is then placed over the foamed insulation and removable caster wheels are fastened to the slab floor foundation, which is then removed from the table or platform and rotated 180.degree.. Structural columns, door frames and partitions are then fastened to runners mounted on the floor on a pre-printed plan located on the exposed side of the paper or vinyl floor plan sheet. A combination of the ceiling/roof panels, hinged together, is then anchored atop the partitions, structural columns and door frames of the primary module, while selected appliances, a ducted central air-conditioning unit, an exhaust system for eliminating toxic radon gas, cabinets, fixtures and accessories are installed, to complete the primary module. A pair of rectangular slab floor foundation panels similar to the primary module, including wiring, are hinged on each lower longitudinal edge of the primary module, each fitted with a hinged exterior wall panel and folded into an upright position adjacent to the fixed longitudinal edge of the primary module and its accessory partitions and components. Roof trusses, if the building is to have a pitched roof, and accessories are stacked on top of the hinged ceiling/roof panels and the entire package is wrapped in a plastic sheeting for transportation. The primary module is then transported to a permanent construction site, lowered and anchored to the ground or other foundation, or the modules may be placed on top of or adjacent to each other for single level or multi-level construction, whereupon each rectangular hinged slab floor foundation panel is initially pivoted downwardly and secured in place to horizontally extend from the primary module. The respective hinged wall panels are then folded vertically upward and the hinged ceiling/roof panels are unfolded and secured in place, abutting the vertical hinged wall panels, with the hinged ceiling/roof panels positioned parallel to the coplanar hinged slab floor foundation panels to define the adjacent, or side modules or structures. If the building has a pitched roof, roof trusses are then anchored atop the ceiling/roof panels. The remaining precut exterior and interior trim, interior partitions, shelves and accessories are then installed in conventional fashion, to complete the modular structure.
The combination modular structure and affixed components of this invention provides a unique solution to worldwide needs. Because the building is insect, rodent, fire and rot-resistant and can withstand severe hurricane winds, as well as extreme temperatures, it meets the most stringent codes in the world. The use of state-of-the art materials with no use of nails, lumber and masonry provides a modular functional floor plan and sound structure with conventional appearance. The modular construction concept greatly enhances the portability, durability and affordability, as well as the structural and thermal integrity of the modular structure of this invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved modular structure, commercial building or structure built and assembled by a new and entirely different construction method.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structure which is constructed by first building integral hinged and folding ceilings and floors for the primary modules, which serve as portable dollies or pallets that can be rolled or moved to selected locations in the factory for relocation of exterior wall panels, and including interior partitions, ceiling/roof panels, a heating and air conditioning unit, a hot water heater, electrical, plumbing and kitchen fixtures and appliances, as well as a radon gas exhaust system. The hinged slab floor foundation panels, exterior wall panels and ceiling/roof panels define adjoining modules by hinging the slab floor foundation panels to the primary module and folding them and the connected wall panels, as well as the ceiling/roof panels against each side and on top of the primary module respectively. The packaged primary module is shipped he permanent job site, ped directly on the ground or other foundation, or on top of each other, and finally, the structure is unfolded to define a complete building or multiple buildings.
Another object of the invention is to build a slab/floor structural foundation panel, including the plumbing, electrical, structural insulation, sub-floor and finish floor covering in a manufacturing plant, which foundation panel is designed to be placed directly on the ground or on a prebuilt foundation at the job site without the necessity of pouring footings, building piers or forming and pouring a slab foundation, to construct single module buildings such as a mobile home, as well as larger buildings requiring multiple modules.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a strong and durable slab floor foundation and structure to be used for a single structural module such as a mobile home or for hinging and folding one or more additional slab floor foundations on the primary slab floor foundation to define additional connected structural modules for transporting as one; providing a connection for a towing hitch, such as a mobile home hitch, a fifth wheel, or a handover-type hitch; building the portable middle section of the building on the slab floor and foundation and installing structural columns, door frames, partitions and one or more ceiling/roof panels on the slab floor foundation to define a primary module; building similar slab floor foundations having hinged wall panels for hinged attachment to both sides of the primary module; adding plumbing, electrical wiring and fixtures; transporting the primary module to a pre-leveled, permanent building site; lowering the primary module with hinged slab floor foundation panels in a horizontal position on each side of the primary module to the ground or onto a prebuilt alternative foundation, with the respective hinged wall panels upward-standing; unfolding the hinged ceiling/roof panels and securing them in place on the hinged wall panels to define the secondary portions of the building; installing trusses and factory-fabricated of panels when a pitched of is specified; and installing the remaining partitions, appliances and accessories to complete the modular structure, wherein the manufacturing of three modules of approximately the same size, with most major components being full-width and equal to the length and width of the building wherein joints are eliminated, and through the hinging and folding of the two modules at each side of the primary module onto the top and sides of the primary module, the entire building is transported as one at near one third the cost of transporting three modules.